Jak2 story my virson
by Arle
Summary: This is about a girl who is pulled into her fave game with no way of getting home.Also that she has found someone that she really likes and will do what ever it takes to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell why can't I get passed this part!" A girl yelled at her game when Jak kpet on falling and dieing. She has short hair that is yellow like Jak's hair color. Her eyes were green. She had on a short sevee shirt that was blue and she had on a pair of long blue pants. Along with that she has a pair of black shoes but she does not have them on right now. "Cool it Mirage. Just keep on trying you'll get it I'm sure of it or if my name an't Maylu." Maylu said. "Thanks Maylu. I'll keep at it. Feel free to get something to eat." Mirage said."I was getting hungry. I'm going to make some rumen for me to eat sounds good?" Maylu asked. Mirage just nodded and Maylu went to make her food. Mirage failed again at the missison that she was doing and she pushed to try again. The tv went black,"Oh come on not now." Mirage said as she went near the tv. It felt like she was being pulled into the game."Whats going on." Mirage said as she was being pulled into the game. Mirage hit the cold metal hard. When she got up she couldn't believe it."There is no way.I'm in Haven city." Mirage said. Then some of the Krimzon guards came her way."Oh shit this is not good." Mirage said."What do we have here. She's perfect as the other the Baron need's." One of the Krimzon guards backed up abit befor one of the Krimzon guards slammed her head in with the butt of his gun and knocked her out cold. When she came to she saw that she was in a cell."Looks like the girl is awake tomrow is going to be a big day for her." A Krimzon guard said as he thossed her food into her cell. Mirage looked at it."It's not dangeress." Someone said. Mirage turned her head and gasp as she saw who it was none other then Jak."Thanks my name is 's your name?" Mirage asked even though she already knew who he was but Jak didn't know who Mirage thought that she would make it look like she didn't know who Jak was."It's to met you Mirage." Jak said."Here I don't like this so take it you look like you need it." Mirage said as she gave Jak the furit that was sour to took it and ate the piece of furit that Mirage gave him."Thank you." Jak said as he soon fell alseep and soon Mirage fell asleep as was having a nightmare till something woke her up. Mirage opened her eyes and saw it was Jak that had woke her up with some water that he had left."You were screaming in your sleep." Jak said."Do prsioners scream in there sleep?" Mirage asked and Jak then went back to sleep and so did Mirage snice they were going to need the sleep that they could get for the morning that is to come for morning came and the guards went to Jak's draged him out and they put him on a straped him down so he could not get away from what was going to happen to him next thing that happened was Jak screaming pain and was something that Mirage would never forget for the rest of her the guards throwed Jak back into his cell they went to Mirage's cell and opended the cell had put up a fight but she was no match for the guards and they draged her out of her straped Mirage to the table and started to pump Dark Eco into her body it hurt like hell when it was being pumped into her was screaming in pain now snice she wanted it to end were two figures looking at Mirage but she couldn't make out who they were snice she could not see a thing at that one of the figures told one of the guards to do something and Mirage heard Jak yell in pain when one of the guards came back he had a neddle filled with injeted the blood into Mirage and after the pain was over the guard throwed Mirage back into her cell."I'm sorry." Jak said."For what?" Mirage asked."For having my blood in you Mirage." Jak said."It's not like it was your flat Jak." Mirage said as she gave Jak her sour a year passed for Mirage and two years passed for Jak. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well Jak was older and had a goate also that his hair was longer as was straped to the table like always were he was having Dark Eco injeted into him like he has being for the past two years he has been in prsion."Dark Eco injetion cycle reading nomind and unchanged." The computer said as it was done putting more Dark Eco into Jak."Nothing.I was informed that this one and that other one might be differnt." Praxis said as he was walking around the table that Jak was on."They are surprisingly resistant to your Praxis I fear the Dark warrior program has failed." Erol said."You and that girl sould at lest be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into the both of you." Praxis said."What now?Metal head armies are pressing their a new weapon, my men can't hold them off forever." Erol said."I will not be remberd as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!Move forword with the final plan and finish off both of them tonight." Praxis said."As you wish.I'll be back later to finish you and that girl off.I'll injoy killing the both of you freaks." Erol said as he and Praxis had left the prsion with Jak still on the a small platform rises from down below showing are favorite octel Daxter standing on it."Ding, foor,body chains,roach food and torture devices." Daxter said as he jumps onto Jak and landing on both feet while looking at his friend that he has been looking for two years snice they were seperated from one other."Hey buddy you seen any heroes aroud here?" Daxter then gets shocked by Jak's look snice he did look like he was in some kind of pain but Daxter did not know that he has been pumped with Dark Eco for the past two years he has been in this prsion."'d they do to you?Jak it's me Daxter." Daxter Jak takes a look at Daxter but he finches from the pain that he had just went through like always when they pump him full of Dark Eco that it left Jak feeling alot of pain all over his body."Thats a fine hello.I've been crawing around in this place risking my tail literally to save you.I've been looking for you for two on say something just this once." Daxter Daxter was going to get what he wanted snice it looked like Jak was going to say something to Daxter right now."I'm gonna kill Praxis." Jak said with alot of hate for the quicky covered his mouth with his paw." now we gotta get you outta here." Daxter said as he jumps towards Jak's left hand looking down to see how to get Jak free."Just let me figure out how the security locks for your chair so." Daxter didn't get to finish snice some how Jak was able to break free from the chair with no help from Daxter at all."AAGGHH!" Jak yelled as he started to change into what looked like a more demon like from that look like it was not Jak at all."Or aah you could do it." Daxter said as he was kind of scared of what Jak looked like right heard something sound like metal being broken."Whats going on out there?I hope that Jak is alright." Mirage said in her head as she was in just as much pain as Jak was but thats because they pumped her with more Dark Eco first for this Jak starts approching Daxter with a vileness on his face as he was getting closer to Daxter by the minute."Jak?Easy 's your old pal Daxter rember?" Daxter asked as he was hopeing that would get through to Jak befor he trys to kill him."AAAGGHH!" Jak then trys to attack Daxter but he comes to a stop."Daxter?" Jak asked as he changed back to his normal from now that he remberd who Daxter was."What the heck was that?Sheesh remind me not to piss you on tall dark and gruesome,we're outta of here." Daxter said as he and Jak begain to leave."I, you some new 'em on." Daxter said as Jak got the new threads on they were much better then what he had been wereing for the past two years."Wait we can't leave yet Dax." Jak said."Why not?" Daxter asked."Not till we get someone I know out of here." Jak said."Who cares about this person we have to get out of here now." Daxter Jak did not listen to Daxter and went over to Mirage's opend the cell door and saw that Mirage was out it looked like she was still in pain that might be what made her pass out."Mirage,Mirage get up so we can get the hell out of this place." Jak said as he was trying to get Mirage to wake up."So this is the person that you were talking about a quite a catch for a girl like her." Daxter started to come to."Jak is that you?" Mirage asked as she woke up."Yea it's me Mirage so come on we're getting out of we better get moving." Jak said as he helped Mirage up."Thanks 's this?" Mirage asked as she saw Daxter on Jak's shoulder."I'm Orange Lighting cutey." Daxter said."His name is Daxter." Jak said as Daxter was alittle mad that Jak had ruined his fun."I don't date animals Daxter." Mirage said as she and Jak started to move."She's your type Jak." Daxter said."Cut it out Dax." Jak said as they came across some guards and Mirage attacked one of the guards while Jak attacked the other killed the guard and so did Jak after that Mirage had clam down after killing the guard."You ok Mirage?" Jak asked as they started to move again."Yea I'm fine 's going to be more up ahead and there going to be shooting at us through a see through run like hell when we get to that part." Mirage said."How do you know Mirage?" Jak asked."Just trust me Jak thats all I ask for right now is that you trust me on this kind of thing for right now." Mirage just nodded and soon enough they got to were Mirage had said to run like was right about that there was going to be more of them and that they were shooting at them but they got past were free now and were walking around till they ran into a old man and a young child."Hello name is I help." Kor did not get to finish snice Jak grabed his shirt."You look like a reasonably smart man.I want information!Were the hell are we?" Jak asked as he let go of Kor so that he could talk."Aah 's new to the whole conrersation thing." Daxter already knew were they were but she did not want to mess with the story anymore then she has already done."Well my angry young are a guest of his Majesty Baron ruler of glorious Haven city." Kor said."So we were just guests in the good Baron's prison." Jak said."Inside a cell or inside the surround us are all his prisoner's." Kor said."Un Jak we have a problem and it's comeing this way right now." Mirage said as she pointed to a gourp of guards comeing their way."Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time.I'd move on if I where you." Kor said."By order of his eminence,the grand protecter of Haven city,Baron in this sectior is hereby under arrect for suspision of harburing underground and die." A guard went right up to the guard."Excuse me sir,don't you mean surrender or die." Daxter said."Not in this us from theres guards and I'll introduce you to someone that could help you." Kor and Jak knew that he was right plus that they wanted to get some payback at the guards for what they had done to the both of them in Mirage was the first to attack the guards and was giveing the guards a run for there money snice she killed one just by punching killed a other one by kicking Jak started to kill off some of the halfway through the fight Jak ended up transforming again and he killed the rest of the the guards were dead Jak changed back to his normal self saw Jak transform and knew that something like that might happen to her at some point.((Note:Letting you know that I don't rember all the mission so if there not right just go with this is my story so I'll put the missions the way I want them to be.))"That was it again." Daxter said."Something's happening to he did I can't control it." Jak said as he started to clam down now."Very impressive." Kor said." alright Jak?" Daxter asked."What you did was child is important." Kor said."What this looks kinda of scruffy." Daxter said as he pointed at the child and he kinda finches."Cut it out Dax your scareing him." Mirage said as she hit Daxter on the head.A guard flew towards them in a hovering vehicle."You are in a restricted along." The guard said as he left."Thank you for your I must get this boy to safety." Kor said."Hey what about us?" Daxter was thinking and remberd everything now."Wait Kor is the metal head I know does not know that but I have to go with the story as it is now." Mirage said in her head as she was looking at the boy."There's an underground group thats raging war against Baron 's leader the Shadow could use fighters like the both of to the a dead end ally near the city for can help you." Kor said as he and the boy had now left."Lets get going Jak and go find this guy." Mirage said as she,Jak and Daxter started to they were moving Mirage had steped on some glass and Daxter saw that Mirage's right feet was now bleeding."You alright Mirage?" Daxter asked."Do I look alright to you foot is bleeding so no I'm not alright." Mirage said as she sat down and let Jak take a look at it."Looks like you got a big piece of let me get it out Mirage." Jak said as he pulled out the piece of glass and when he did the bleeding incressed when he pulled it out."Jak do you have something that might help stop the bleeding till I can get some shoes for myself?" Mirage asked."Here uses these till we can get you some shoes Mirage." Jak said as he handed her the bandages that he had used when he was younger."Thanks Jak." Mirage said as she put the bandages on and got were back to moving again and they came to the ally were Kor had said were the underground group would be they were instanty blocked by a blond haired girl."We're looking for a guy named sent us so um." Jak said as the figure with sleek adburn hair,similer clothing to Jak and had many gray marks across his face came into view."Are you Torn?" Jak asked."Mabe this guy's a mute like you used to be Jak." Daxter said."New faces make me is you two are out to join the fight for the know picking the wrong side could be unhealthy."  
Torn said."We want to see the Shadow." Jak said."When did we decide that we wanted to see the Shadow." Mirage said in her head."Not you two want to join don't you two and your pet go join the circus?Unless you got the fur for a really tough task?" Torn asked as he brought his hand behind his back and pulled out a short but wide blade in the shape of a cresent."Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the ruined tower and bring it back to mabe we'll talk." Torn took a look at her clothing and saw that it was to small on her that it was also ruined as well."Hey Torn I need some new clothing snice the clothes that I have on are pertty much ruined." Mirage said."Tess take the kid here anf get her some apporet clothing." Torn said as Tess nodded."Follow me so we can get you some new clothes on you." Tess said as she went into the hideout and Mirage followed Tess into the hideout while the others waited outside for them."Here try this on it looks like it will fit you." Tess said as she handed Mirage some clothes and she tryed them on they were a perfect went to the mirror to see how that new clothes looked on clothes that Mirage had on now were a black long sevee shirt that had yellow going down the middle of the shirt stop at her belly and the pair of pant's that she had on were black as well they went to her knee's plus that they were baggy.((They look like the pant's that Sora has on in KH2.))Mirage had a pair of boots that went up to her knee's as well they were Mirage saw that her ear's were long now and no longer short like they uset to be."It's perfect thank you." Mirage said as she went back outside only to have Jak and Daxter looking at her."Well come on we have a mission that has to be done." Mirage said as Jak and Daxter snaped out of started to move to Dead town and it was not that far away form the they got to Dead town and they saw the ruined tower were the banner was said to be at the top of the ruined was a bridge that was make of stone but it didn't look that it would hold togeter in the middle so Jak and Mirage jumped over the middle of the bridge."Those rocks could come apart at any me and Daxter will go first then Mirage you follow us from behind." Jak said as Mirage and Daxter started to jump up with Mirage following behind of the rocks gave way with Mirage still on it."Jak help me." Mirage said as she started to fall but Jak was able to grab her hand befor she had fallen to far he pulled Mirage up and onto the rock that he was on."Thanks Jak." Mirage said."You ok Mirage?" Jak asked makeing sure that Mirage was alright."Yea I'm alright keep moving and get that banner thats at the top of this tower." Mirage they got to the top of the tower and there was the banner that they had to Jak pulled out the banner the ground crumbles underneath them and they start to fall down."WWWHHHAAA!" Daxter yelled as he was the three rebounded off a fabric shelter."WWWHHOOA!" Daxter yelled as he hits the this point Jak and Mirage were grinding down a rope, while Daxter lands on it on his crotch."OOOAAA!" Daxter yelled in pain as he bounces Jak and Mirage landed safely and shows the banner to gave Daxter time to land on his stomach to the right of them the tower crumbled apart."Yeah.I guess you guys are in." Torn said as he left."You ok Dax?" Mirage asked as she picked up Daxter and put him on her shoulder."I'm fine for now Mirage." Daxter said."Well I'm tired call it a night we can do more missison's for Torn in the morning and you look tired as well." Mirage said as she yawned nodded and took a two person Mirage fell asleep and so did Daxter plus that he fell asleep in Mirage's found a spot to stop at for the night so that he can get his sleep as fell asleep as well snice they were going to need it for the missison's that Torn has for them to do in the morning came and the sunlight hit Mirage's face that she woke up."Jak time to wake up and that goes for you to Dax." Mirage said as she was trying to wake up Jak."I'm up on Dax it's time to get up." Jak said as he woke Daxter up and Daxter got back on Jak's started the vechile up and they returned to the underground looking refreshed.  



End file.
